Sorpresa eres un niño, otra vez
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Durante una misión Sasuke es convertido en niño de seis años y mientras espera encontrar la cura habrá quienes quieran quitarle el amor de Naruto y otras sorpresas que los podrían unir más. Mpreg, Chan, Violacion, AU...NaruSasu


**Judith: hola, neee pues esta es la primera vez que escribo un NaruSasu, se me ocurrió mientras veía la tele jajaja si la verdad estaba viendo la tele y de pronto me vino la idea a la mente y dije debo escribirlo o lo olvidare, y bueno aquí esta.**

**Erica: jeje pues Naruto y sus personajes no son nuestros, son de Kishimoto.**

**Alex: Esperamos y les guste la historia, está un poco rara, pero bueno, aquí la que escribe es Judith.**

**Judith: Por ahora mejor vamos a leer.**

_**+++++NARUSASU+++++NARUSASU+++++NARUSASU+++++NARUSASU+++++NARUSASU+++++NARUSASU+++++NARUSASU+++++**_

Después de la cuarta gran guerra ninja la aldea de la hoja se había convertido en un lugar relativamente tranquilo pues las constantes discusiones y peleas de ciertos ninjas provocaban un gran caos, un ejemplo era las discusiones entre Naruto y Sasuke, quien durante la cuarta guerra había peleado al lado de Naruto y se le había permitido regresar a la aldea gracias a la intervención de Tsunade, Kakashi y Naruto, ambos, Naruto y Sasuke contaban ya con 20 años y llevaban 3 años siendo pareja, Sasuke era ahora el líder de los ambus y Naruto hace dos meses había sido nombrado como el séptimo Hokage, sin embargo, no solo Naruto y Sasuke causaban alboroto, pues unas de las más famosas y hasta cierto punto cómicas peleas eran las peleas de Naruto e Itachi, quien resulto estaba vivo y ahora vivía con Sasuke, Naruto y Deidara en el barrio Uchiha, y es que las peleas entre Naruto e Itachi eran por el simple hecho de que ambos peleaban por el cariño del menor de los Uchihas, Itachi alegaba que por ser su hermanito y por qué no lo había visto en años, claro que eso solo provocaba el enojo de Sasuke y al final ambos terminaban con un golpe en la cabeza, ya sea gracias a Sasuke o bien gracias a Deidara, actual pareja de Itachi.

Pero ese día la aldea estaba a salvo de tontas peleas entre Naruto e Itachi, pues el Hokage de la aldea había salido para arreglar algunos asuntos en la aldea de la arena y con él se había llevado a Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y a Sasuke, mientras Itachi se había quedado en la aldea pues a pesar de ser un ninja extraordinario Naruto prefería tenerlo lo más lejos que pudiera pues decía que de tenerlo cerca más tiempo del necesario seguramente lo terminaría matando y eso solo haría que Sasuke lo odiara.

Varias personas caminaban cerca de las puertas de aldea con total tranquilidad, una familia charlaba animadamente sobre lo que comerían ese día, unos amigos contaban chistes tontos y reían bobamente, dos chicas charlaban sobre los chicos que le gustaban, unos niños se correteaban mientras soltaban grandes carcajadas, una pareja de ancianos caminaban tranquilamente tomados de la mano y los pájaros cantaban alegremente desde los arboles, en fin, todo era paz y tranquilidad en la aldea. De pronto una ráfaga de aire levanto la tierra del suelo, todos los aldeanos miraron hacia la entrada de la aldea y lo que vieron los sorprendió, hay en la entrada estaba nada más y nada menos que el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente y ahora Hokage de la aldea, los aldeanos lo miraron confundidos pues se supone regresaría dentro de una semana y apenas habían pasado unas horas desde su partida, sin embargo no fue eso lo que los dejo sorprendidos, para nada, lo que los sorprendió fue verlo con la ropa llena de polvo y unos rastros de sangre en el rostro, su capa blanca estaba rota y entre sus brazos traía a su actual pareja, Sasuke Uchiha, que al parecer por el rostro alterado del joven Hokage estaba en inconsciente y tal vez mal herido pues su ropa tenía manchas de sangre y estaba rotan en algunas partes, y era la imaginación de ellos o ¿en verdad se veía más joven y la ropa le quedaba un poco grande?.

Unos segundos después llegaron Kakashi, Sai y Sakura, la chica del grupo tenía los ojos rojos al igual que la nariz, signo inequívoco de que estuvo llorando, Kakashi se acerco a Naruto y extendió sus brazos.

Damelo, tú debes buscar a Tsunade.

Su voz tenía un toque de preocupación bastante evidente, sin embargo Naruto solo lo miro como si quisiera estrangularlo y alejo a Sasuke.

Yo lo llevare-gruño.

Kakashi solo lo miro y un suspiro resignado salió de sus labios, no sabía ni por qué se le había ocurrido decir eso si ya sabía la respuesta que le daría su antiguo alumno, realizo unos sellos y desapareció en una nube de humo. Naruto abrazo con mayor fuerza el cuerpo herido de su amado y comenzó a correr rumbo a lo que suponían era el hospital y tras de él fueron Sai y Sakura.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Tsunade se había encerrado en una habitación junto con un inconsciente Sasuke y algunas enfermeras, durante ese tiempo Naruto había estado que se trepaba por las paredes de los nervios, pero trataba de contenerse un poco en su asiento, aun así de vez en cuando se retorcía en su asiento indeciso en si ir o no y abrir de una patada la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su novio, miro a su amiga Sakura quien llevaba más de media hora caminando en círculos haciendo que Naruto se alterara todavía más, miro a Sai quien miraba fijamente a Sakura y en su rostro se mostraba cierta confusión, desvió su vista hacia su antiguo maestro quien trataba de leer uno de sus pervertidos libros sin éxito pues el libro estaba al revés. Cada vez se alteraba mas y mas y el hecho de que su amiga se cruzara frente a él no ayudaba en nada, se pregunto cuánto tardaría su amiga en hacer un hoyo en el piso y estuvo tentado por un momento de ponerle el pie a su amiga para hacerla tropezar y hacer que dejara de moverse de una vez, pero estaba seguro que si hacia eso su amiga lo golpearía tan fuerte que seguro y lo dejaba en coma, así que desecho esa idea.

Comenzó a retorcer sus manos que estaban sudadas, miro con furia la puerta y decidido se levanto de un salto llamando así la atención de sus acompañantes quienes lo miraron con sorpresa por su repentina acción, camino hacia la puerta y levanto un pie dispuesto a tirarla, estaba a punto de dar la patada cuando esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una agotada Tsunade quien los miro con duda y sorpresa, para luego mirarlo con furia al comprender sus intenciones.

¿Qué carajos pensabas hacer mocoso estúpido?-grito con una venita en la frente.

Tumbar la puerta para ver a Sasuke-respondió con seguridad.

Segundos después el Hokage de la aldea de la hoja se encontraba tumbado en el piso, con un chico del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol.

¿Cómo está Sasuke?

Pregunto Sakura con nerviosismo. Al oír eso, Naruto se levanto de un salto y miro con impaciencia a Tsunade, quien soltó un suspiro.

Bueno es un poco complicado de explicar, creo que será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos.

Naruto ni tarde ni perezoso corrió hacia la habitación empujando a Tsunade en el proceso, los demás solo suspiraron y siguieron a Naruto, cuando entraron se quedaron congelados al igual que Naruto quien estaba cerca de la cama, y no era para menos su sorpresa pues hay en la cama estaba Sasuke, si pero no era el Sasuke que habían visto hace unas horas, no, ahora tenía la apariencia de un niño de 6 años, cuando reaccionaron se tallaron los ojos con verdadera incredulidad creyendo que estaba teniendo una alucinación colectiva, incluso el inexpresivo Sai estaba que no cavia en sí de la sorpresa, se miraron unos a otros como tratando se cerciorarse de que los demás habían visto lo mismo, miraron otra vez al ahora pequeño azabache quien dormía tranquilamente sin enterarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, un escalofrió les recorrió la columna, les preocupaba que tuviera la apariencia de un niño, eso era obvio, pero lo que más les preocupaba era la reacción que tendría Sasuke una vez que despertara y viera lo que le había ocurrido y también la reacción que tendría Itachi cuando se enterara de lo sucedido.

_**+++++NARUSASU+++++NARUSASU+++++NARUSASU+++++NARUSASU+++++NARUSASU+++++NARUSASU+++++NARUSASU+++++**_

**Judith: ¿Y bien les gusto el inicio sí o no? Si lo odiaron solo díganlo y lo borrare, si lo amaron pues espero su opinión, jiji se que no hubo mucho dialogo pero quería que este primer capítulo explicara algunas cosas, no tengo escrito este fic, pero si ya se dé que tratara cada capitulo jiji.**

**Erica: neee les va encantar cuando vean que mas sucederá (babeando) según las notas de Judith, habrá muchas sorpresas, que puede ser o no que les guste.**

**Alex: esperaremos sus comentarios con dudad, quejas, crítica constructiva, peticiones, amenazas, etc.**

**Erica: si tienen malos comentarios mejor ni comenten, y si no les gusta esta pareja, pues no sé cómo llegaron hasta aquí.**

**Judith: por ahora nos vamos, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alex/Erica: ¡MATTA NE!**


End file.
